powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Disability Compensation
The power to possess supernatural abilities to compensate for disabilities. Not to be confused with Handicapability. Also Called * Disability Superpower Capabilities The user possesses or can develop supernatural powers as a compensation for a disability; for example, if the user is blind, their other senses are enhanced. Variations * Blindsight Associations * Compensation Inducement * Handicapability * Unimpaired Activity Known Users See also: Disability Superpower. Gallery Gordon blind.jpg|Gordon (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) lost his eyes as a result of undergoing Terrigenesis to activate his powers. Vanessa_Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) blinded herself as part of her training with the Order of the Nanjin, which granted her the power to sense energy sources and motion in a manner far more accurate than ordinary sight. Alice Fuji using Spider's Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) has trained to use her mental disorder, Congenital Excessive Concentration, as a way to be aware of every detail and threat around her. Toph metalbending.gif|Despite being blind, Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is capable of "seeing" by sensing vibrations. V38-Guts-Manga.png|After losing his left forearm during the Eclipse, Guts (Berserk) replaced it with a metallic device known as the Cannon Arm. Wonderweiss Exintinguir.gif|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) has sacrificed all his intelligence and mental capacity in exchange for being able to seal the immense fire-based powers of Ryūjin Jakka. Shuu-anime.png|Due to his injured leg, Shuu Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) compensates via his ability to teleport, allowing him to continue living a normal life. Darkman_2.jpg|After losing his sense of touch, Peyton Westlake's (Darkman) body overproduces adrenaline, granting him superhuman strength and immunity to pain. Cassandra_Cain.jpg|Having been deliberately raised to interpret body language as a first language, Cassandra Cain (DC Comics) is illiterate and barely able to speak, but as a trade-off, she can intuitively read body language and predict her opponents' attacks. Majora_fires_blast.png|Majora (Dragon Ball Super) compensates for his blindness through a highly sensitive sense of smell. 361px-Flame Empress Armor.jpg|Due to her prosthetic right eye, Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is immune to such magic as Illusion Magic and Stone Eyes. PhilipJ.Fry.png|Due to his lack of a "Delta brainwave," Philip J. Fry (Futurama) is mentally handicapped, but also immune to psychic powers like Telepathy and Intelligence Reduction. Robbins.png|Due to his blindness and the fact that magic has to be seen and heard for spells to affect people, Jeffrey Robbins (Gargoyles) is immune to magic. Owen_Stone-Hand.PNG|After having his left hand petrified in the shape of a clenched fist, Owen Burnett (Gargoyles) uses it to his advantage to deliver powerful punches. Suzu_sensing_the_area.jpg|Suzu Mukai (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) is able to use all her other senses in a 360-degree area around her to compensate for her lack of sight. Clicker.jpg|After being rendered blind by the growth of fungal plates over their eyes, Clickers (The Last of Us) developed echolocation capabilities to compensate. Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-11-Turel.png|As he evolved over the centuries, Turel (Legacy of Kain) developed enhanced hearing at the cost of his sight. Daredevil Enchanced Senses.jpg|After being blinded by radioactive waste, Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) developed superhuman senses and a radar sense to compensate. Spider-Man's_Spideylocation.jpg|After being blinded by acidic spit, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) uses his spider-sense to detect and fight the Vulture. Neo Blind.jpg|Neo's (The Matrix) eyes were damaged during a fight with Agent Smith, but... Agent Smith 5.jpg|...he developed a new perception of sight. Kenshi_MKX_Render_2.png|After being blinded by Shang Tsung, Kenshi Takahashi (Mortal Kombat) developed telekinetic powers and enhanced senses. Fujitora's Senses (One Piece).gif|Admiral Issho/Fujitora's (One Piece) extraordinary mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, which can easily compensate for his blindness. Licker_Resident_Evil.jpg|Lickers (Resident Evil) have lost their eyes as a consequence of their mutation, but have superhuman hearing to compensate. Uonumausui.jpg|After being blinded by Shishio, Usui Uonuma (Rurouni Kenshin) learned how to compensate using his hearing and spiritual senses. Clark Superhearing.jpg|Clark Kent's (Smallville) super-hearing initially manifested to compensate after he was temporarily blinded. Darth Vader.JPG|After his mutilation on Mustafar, Darth Vader (Star Wars) became heavily dependent on the Dark Side of the Force to marginalize his wounds, allowing him to be self-sufficient again. Miraluka_UAA.jpg|Having lost their eyes, the Miraluka (Star Wars) have learned to "see" through the Force. Dezel.jpg|Dezel (Tales of Zestiria) compensated for his blindness by learning to read the wind. TMNT_2012_The_Rat_King-10-.jpg|Though blind, the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) compensates by being able to control rats and see through their eyes. Raymond Connor (Earth-1610).png|Raymond Connor/Daredevil (Ultimate Marvel) developed enhanced senses on par with his predecessor Matt Murdock's after being blinded in an accident. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Sensory Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries